Dreaming by the Sea
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: AU. A girl, her heart still free, is being forced by her circumstances to marry Muso, a man she despises. Several friends gather around her to help, but can she ever flee his grasp? BankotsuOC ON HIATUS
1. Sailors and Trouble

Summery: A girl who's in love with Miroku is forced to become engaged to the lecherous Muso. Can her friends save her, or is she doomed to unhappiness?

Warning: OCXsomeone - reviewers decide outcome. Very AU, and OOC by some characters. If you like Sango, don't read, because I decided to try some Sango-bashing in this one. Some good guys are bad, and vice-versa. Like I said - AU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own Deirdra and the plot.

This was originally going to be MirokuXOC, but I'm not so sure now. I'll post chapters 1 and 2, and let me know who you think should be paired. I'm leaning more toward SesshomaruXOC again - I can try for another Miroku one later. This one justkind of developed on it's own.

Please review if you read. Comments, criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome. No flames. Pairing decided by reviewers.

* * *

"Miroku?" 

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be fun if we got married?" the auburn-haired child rolled over to look at her black-haired playmate.

"That's a good idea," the year-older boy commented, "I think we should do that!"

"Ye wouldn't mind, would ye?" she asked shyly. He turned his lavender eyes to meet her dark-gray ones, and shot her a wide grin.

"Of course not!" he replied, "Then we'd get to play together all the time!"

"Yeah," she agreed, and rolled back onto her back to look up at the clouds. "Hey, doesn't that one look like a fish?"

"I guess…"

* * *

The nineteen year-old woke up with a start, and clutched her bed sheets to her breasts. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced out her window to see the sky slowly turning a rosy color. 

"Dawn already?" she sighed, feeling as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Not waiting for her maidservant to wake her, Deirdra Ashby climbed out of her bed, grimacing at the chilly fall air.

"Miss Deirdra?" the girl, the same age as her employer, peeped in several moments later. Her blue-black hair was tucked up into a bun, and her blue eyes examined the young woman with amusement. "Do you need any help?"

"Aye, and I'm thinking that would be most helpful this morning, Kagome," Deirdra agreed, in the slight Irish accent she had acquired from her father.

"I don't know why you try, Miss Deirdra," Kagome laughed, helping her friend dress. Deirdra refused to wear a corset, insisting that she had no need of one. While Kagome agreed with that fact, Colonel Naraku Ashby did not, and Deirdra was forced to merely tie her dresses tighter to disguise the absence of the corset.

"It's these blasted ties!" she exclaimed, "I could do perfectly fine without 'em!"

"I'm sure you could," Kagome shook her head, helping Deirdre finish getting into the dark-blue dress, it's A-line skirt reaching the tips of her black shoes.

"Thank ye, Kagome," Deirdra nodded, sighing with relief – and to get more air in her lungs. "I'm thinking these blasted things won't be in fashion for much longer, say ye?"

"I'm afraid they're here to stay for a bit longer, Miss Deirdra," Kagome said, and giggled at the crestfallen look that suddenly appeared. "Your father's gone away for the day on business. You're to take charge until he returns."

"That's how it's always been," Deirdra sighed, but glad that her father didn't conform to society as far as to deny that his daughter had a mind of her own. Stepping down the stairs, Deirdra looked around in frustration.

"I'll have Cook start on breakfast," Kagome said, rushing away. The Ashby's were by far from rich, but lived modestly in a two-story home, with enough money to pay for Kagome's services, as well as a cook and another manservant.

* * *

"Aye, and I'm to thinking that there isn't much to be saved," Deirdra sighed, examining the burnt food. "What happened?" 

"I'm sorry, Miss Deirdra," the elderly man apologized, "The stove suddenly flared up on me! That was all that was salvageable, I'm afraid."

"Hating to see what the worst looked like, I am," she remarked stoically, and stood back up. "I won't be needing breakfast, so nary a worry. There's work 'ta be done, and I'm the one needing' to do it, I'm thinking!"

"Will you be requiring anything, Miss Deirdra?" Kagome asked suddenly, and a mischievous spark came into the other woman's eye.

"Aye, Kagome. There's the laundry needing to be done, as well as cleaning and restocking the larder!" Deirdra nodded solemnly, and broke out into a grin. "I'm not to be forgetting that yer sweetheart's comin' in this morning, Kagome. Go and greet him! And be happy ye have someone 'ta greet," she added under her breath, as the girl dashed from the room.

* * *

"There's a caller for you, Miss Deirdra," the manservant told her later that day, as she worked in her office, busy with paperwork. 

"Send the person in, Hiten," she nodded, without looking up, "And tell him to be quick, will ye? I'm busy."

"Too busy for an old friend?"

"_Sesshomaru_?" the girl's head shot up at the soft voice, and nearly knocked the sailor over as she rushed into him. "What're ye doing here? I didn't know ye were stationed on the same ship as Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, as they sat back down.

"I didn't get a chance to write," the twenty-three explained, laughing softly, "Besides, I thought it'd be more fun to surprise you. Looks like I was right."

"Well, I'm glad ye came!" Deirdra smiled at him brightly, "How long will ye be staying then?"

"No more than a few weeks, while the ship's getting repairs and supplies," he responded. They had known each other since they were in diapers, and Deirdra had been close friends with both him and Inuyasha until the two brothers decided to leave town as sailors several years ago. Since then, Inuyasha had visited, but she hadn't seen anything of Sesshomaru at all.

"Well, will ye be needing a place to stay?" she asked, "I'm thinking there's room here for the both of ye, if ye're looking for it."

"That would hardly be appropriate, Deirdra," Sesshomaru admonished her, "What would your father say? Or the public, even?"

"Ah, to blazes with them!" she said in disgust, waving her hand, "They can go dig a hole to England, for all I'll be caring. So, will ye?"

"Of course," he nodded, and stood up. "I have to go get my things, and my brother. We'll be back in time for dinner, never fear."

"Since when have ye and yer brother missed a meal?" she teased him, and hugged him a final time. "I'll keep dinner waiting, so ye better not lag, ye hear?"

"I hear," he smiled, teasingly imitating her accent, before he left.

"That'll be a double room, correct?" Hiten asked, and she nodded.

"Please, Hiten. And tell Cook to prepare extra – and to fix that blasted stove!" she added grumblingly, becoming aware of her own hunger.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Kagome giggled, twirling into Deirdra's study before the two Edstrom brothers arrived. 

"And why'd that be, Kagome?" Deirdra asked curiously, seeing the healthy glow on the other girl's cheeks.

"Inuyasha proposed!" she exclaimed, and Deirdra gasped in delight.

"Well, I'm thinking if that's not cause for a celebration, then nothing will be!" she said, "When will the wedding be?"

"Oh, it'll be small, before they leave port again," Kagome said, "We want it very little – just you and Sesshomaru."

"Well, small it'll be, then!" Deirdra nodded, "But a wedding's cause enough for a party, to my knowledge! If ye wants one."

"No, Miss Deirdra, not very," Kagome shook her head, "Souta and Rin are away yet, and they won't be able to come to the wedding. I'd rather just have the ceremony and a small celebration here, if that's all right."

"Well, of course it'll be!" Deirdra nodded, and examined her friend. "Ye'll be wanting to be changed, I suppose, before yer fiancée arrives."

"Oh, yes!" Kagome gasped, and rushed up the stairs. Deirdra, still in her previous gown, merely sat back down, feeling a certain satisfaction within her at her friend's happiness – and a certain sadness as well.

* * *

"My dear Sango…" 

"If you can't stay here, then you may as well just leave!" she pouted, refusing to look her betrothed in the eye.

"But, Sango, it's business!" he protested, "I must get my affairs in order if we're to wed on the appointed day! I'll only be gone a week or two, I promise."

"Promise?" she repeated, glancing at him. Seeing his head nod eagerly, she softened and smiled. "All right, Miroku, but just for that long! You better get back here on time!" she hollered, as he ran out of the house.

* * *

"Are you feeling all right, Deirdra?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, as the pair relaxed in the study. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone out for a walk, chaperoned by Hiten, leaving the two alone. 

"Why do ye ask?"

"You seemed a little down, that's all," he shrugged. Peering at her, he frowned. "Have you heard from Miroku?"

"He's not a subject I'd like to talk about," she said firmly, averting her gaze. Since her childhood sweetheart had moved twelve years ago, she hadn't heard from him, except to find out that he had become betrothed to the governor's daughter.

"All right," Sesshomaru dropped the subject, and proceeded to tell her stories of his life on the sea, a subject which had always fascinated her.

"Will you be needing anything else, Miss Deirdra?" the cook, Myoga, asked her.

"No, thank ye. Ye may retire at yer leisure," Deirdra waved her hand, and he closed the door after himself.

"You don't seem yourself," Sesshomaru interrupted his own story several moments later, "Is your father doing all right?"

"He hasn't burdened me, if that's what ye be meaning," Deirdra shook her head, "I'm thinking I'm just a bit down, that's all, with Kagome marrying and all."

"So it _does_ have to do with Miroku," he said in satisfaction, and blinked when she turned a blazing glare on him.

"I told ye not to mention that man!" she hissed, and then turned away again. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru realized by her shaking shoulders that she was crying. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he tried to comfort her.

"Deirdra, you were both so young…we all were," he said calmly, "Childhood promises don't mean anything now."

"They did to me!" she whispered loudly, "They did mean something to me, Sesshomaru. It's different for men – marrying whom they please, and playing with the ones they can't get. But for women…for women, we're to marry whom our fathers wish, and nothing more."

"But I thought your father had planned it," he began, confused.

"Governor Lieder took a shine to Miroku – and apparently, so did his daughter. That man always wanted to please that spoiled brat, and so he let them become betrothed. Da wouldn't go against the governor – not for his own daughter," Deirdra said bitterly, "Da told me to forget Miroku – he said what ye said. Da loves me, but he loves his place in society even more."

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said sincerely, rubbing her back. She wiped the tears from her face, a firm look crossing her features.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she shook her head, "It's just the fancy of a girl, that's all. Yer room's that way, up the hall. I'll be retiring now – if ye need anything, just let Myoga know."

"Good night, Deirdra," Sesshomaru said sadly, watching her slip out of the study. Glaring at the fireplace, he crossed his arms and slipped into his usual brooding state.

* * *

"May I please be excused for today, Miss Deirdra?" Kagome asked anxiously, as Deirdra yawned herself awake. 

"Of course, Kagome – but what for?"

"To plan the wedding!" she giggled, "I need to talk to the pastor about it, of course."

"Get on with ye, then. I'm thinking I can manage to dress myself this morning," Deirdra said, half-grumbling as the eldest Torres girl shot out the door. Staring in dismay at her clothing, Deirdra let out a Gaelic curse as she began to dress.

Once she had managed to get on the cranberry-tinted dress, simply cut without voluminous sleeves or skirts, Deirdra pinned her hair up carelessly, pushing back the few loose strands impatiently.

Sighing, she strode down the stairs, fervently wishing that Myoga had fixed the stove, or at least had managed to get breakfast without burning it.

* * *

"Interesting meal," Sesshomaru commented, greeting her at the table. Deirdra groaned when she saw the burned mess, and Myoga popped his head in. 

"I ordered a new stove, but it won't come until tomorrow evening!" he informed her, "I can't cook anything on it, I'm afraid."

"I'll take you out for breakfast," Sesshomaru offered, extending his arm, "My treat."

"Are ye suggesting that I'm to be found on the wharfs, on the arm of a sailor like a common woman?" Deirdre asked, pretending she was appalled.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," he replied promptly, and she laughed in delight.

"Let me get my coat – there's a chill in the air, and that's for sure," she added, and skipped back into the room a moment later. "Let's be going, then, while the morning's still fresh!" she prodded him. Sesshomaru laughed as they strode out of the house, and Myoga shook his head in a mixture of amusement and helplessness. Hiten, a cousin of Kagome's, merely watched and laughed.

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me pairing ideas - no flames! 


	2. Death in the Family

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

This is where I began to get uncertain of pairings. Let me know what you think!

Please review if you read. Comments, criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

As the pair traipsed down the wharf streets, Deirdra took in the surroundings with a mind ready for fun. 

"A good place that seems to be," she quipped, as several drunks were tossed out of a bar. Sesshomaru gazed down at her – although Deirdra was a decent height, the sailor shadowed her by almost a foot.

"Do you ever wear light colors anymore?" he asked, as he led her into a small bed and breakfast, run by an elder couple. Deirdra shrugged as they found their seats, and he frowned.

"It's been three years since your mother, Kagura, died," he mentioned, "Doesn't he let you wear anything but dark colors yet?"

"Da says that it's not appropriate yet," Deirdra told him, "I can't say I'm not missing the colors, but these suit me just fine, or so Kagome says."

"You look beautiful," Sesshomaru agreed, causing her to flush slightly. He wasn't lying, since the cranberry set off her dark-auburn hair. "But I've seen girls step out of mourning only after a year."

"I can't go against Da," Deirdra said bitterly, "Once I'm married, I can wear what I want, he says. Only that's not true – having to wear what my husband wants, I will. What kind of choice is that?"

"You're not betrothed again, are you?" he asked, suddenly suspicious at the tone in her voice. She avoided looking at him, and he sucked in his breath in horror. "To whom?" he asked firmly. Sesshomaru regarded Deirdra as a younger sister and friend, nothing more, but wasn't pleased at the thought of her father selling her off to the highest bidder merely to raise his own social standing.

"Muso Perini," she informed him.

"That son-of-a-" Sesshomaru stopped himself, disgust creasing his features. The young wealthy estate owner of a nearby plantation, Muso was famous for his lechery and dissolution, but somehow remained in the high regards of his fellow socialites.

"Sesshomaru!" Deirdra admonished him, privately agreeing with her friend. "We're to be married once I turn twenty," she sighed, and Sesshomaru remembered that her birthday was in May.

"That's not that long," he mused, suddenly thinking of something.

"What's that face for?" she asked suspiciously. Waiting for the maid to place their food on the table and walk away again, she continued to press him. "We were landed in a barrel of trouble, last time ye had that face, Sesshomaru."

"It's nothing," he replied, and began to eat. Realizing that conversation was stopped for the time being, Deirdra turned her attention to the breakfast before her, and eagerly tucked in.

* * *

"Ladies of high society shouldn't eat like that," he reprimanded her teasingly, when they were once again outside, the sunshine warming them slightly from the chilly fall breeze. 

"Aye, picking at my food I should have," she agreed calmly, "Half-starved and pinched, ladies of high society. I'd rather be a wharf rat, I'm thinking."

"Your mother must have been the bane of Naraku's life," Sesshomaru shook his head, referring to her father, "Embedding her 'radical' ideas in her young daughter – what can he do with you?"

"Nary a thing," she replied happily, "Merely independent, I am."

"That's about the size of things," he rolled his eyes in mock despair. Arm-in-arm, the two continued their walk back the house slowly, enjoying the air and sights.

* * *

"I have several matters I have to attend to," Sesshomaru told her, once they had reached the house, "I'll be back-" 

"By dinner, of course ye will," she interrupted him laughingly, "Hopefully the stove will have come, or else you'll be taking me out again for food."

"My pleasure, of course," he shot back, and turned back to the road. Deirdra re-entered her study, and began work on her father's accounts with a renewed interest.

* * *

"_What the…I'd know that laugh anywhere,"_ Sesshomaru thought, and turned to a house of ill-reputation down an alley. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he stalked into the building. While not openly a brothel, rumors were constantly flying about the employees and their customers.

"Ack – Sesshomaru!" Miroku blinked in shock as his former friend appeared before him, and gulped. "Why don't you join me, and we'll talk over good times – or not," he amended, as Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the street.

* * *

"What were you _doing_ in there?" he demanded in disgust, once they had found seats in a more-respectable shop.

"Merely enjoying the aspects of bachelorhood," Miroku said defensively, "How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't – I heard that laugh," Sesshomaru growled, "Won't you ever stop your lecherous ways? Engaged to the governor's daughter, and you still won't quit!"

Miroku Weir looked at his former companion, surprised at the outburst.

"I didn't know how I occupied myself was any of your concern," he replied smoothly, and Sesshomaru snorted.

"It is when your stories could possibly reach Deirdra's ears," he informed him, and Miroku winced at the name.

"She…she still lives here?" he asked weakly. The last time they had seen each other, he had informed Deirdra of his engagement, and she had given him a tongue-lashing he still hadn't forgotten.

"Of course, you jackass," Sesshomaru said, his calm tone deceptive. "Did you come to see her?"

"No – I have business with the estate in town," Miroku shook his head, "Why?"

"Because unless you have a good reason for it, I'd suggest you stay away from her," Sesshomaru warned him, "Thanks to you, she's engaged to Muso Perini now."

"_That_ lecher?" he asked in horror, feeling his mouth go dry.

"Surprising that you'd use that word, considering," Sesshomaru said dryly, and Miroku slumped in his seat.

"I couldn't do anything, Sesshomaru."

"The word 'no' isn't in your vocabulary?" he asked sarcastically.

"Saying that to one of the most powerful men around isn't the wisest idea," Miroku reminded him, "Besides, we were merely children. I'm sure Deirdra will find love one day."

"Before, or after she marries that mud-slinger?" Sesshomaru demanded, "She'd rather run away in disgrace than be bound to that man, and I can't say that I blame her."

"And you're telling me this _way_?" Miroku asked testily, "What do you expect me to? Elope with her?"

Sesshomaru regarded him silently, and Miroku blanched.

"You're crazy!" he shouted, and lowered his tone quickly, "That's impossible, Sesshomaru! Naraku isn't a fool, and Lieder even less so. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"Are you telling me you have no feelings for her whatsoever?" Sesshomaru challenged, "You've professed to love her for almost eleven years – and now you're saying that all that's gone? It was merely puppy love?"

Miroku ignored his friend, and glared instead at a passing server with such vehemence that the server dropped his tray in surprise.

* * *

"How did everything go, Kagome? Have ye planned the wedding to yer satisfaction yet?" Deirdra asked that night over dinner. Inuyasha merely grunted, much to his older brother's amusement, but Kagome ignored him with years of practice.

"Oh, yes!" she nodded happily, "The pastor is more than willing to do it in a few days, so that's no problem."

"Wearing a dress, are ye – or were ye planning on being married in work clothes?" Deirdra regarded Kagome in amazement, as the girl turned pink. "I can't be having that, can I, Sesshomaru?" she turned to him. "Planning a proper wedding I'm not, but sure, and the bride deserves a gown!"

"I agree," he nodded, and Inuyasha groaned.

"We don't have the time or money to get a dress!" he snapped, "Kagome and I already discussed this!"

"I'm not seeing things yer way, Inuyasha," Deirdra informed him. "I can hire a seamstress to make a dress in no time at all, I'm to be sure. Consider it my wedding gift to ye, Kagome," she added, "Keeping ye on is more to my benefit than anyone else's, I'm thinking."

"Miss Deirdra, there's a gentleman here to see you," Hiten announced, rather sourly. She cast him a suspicious glance.

"I'm not thinking I'll be enjoying his company, from your face, Hiten," she commented, "Who is it?"

"Lord Muso, Miss Deirdra," he said, crinkling his nose. Her eyes widened slightly, but she stood up, giving a resigned sigh.

"I'll be seeing him in the study, but make sure he knows that I'm in the middle of eating," she told Hiten, who nodded and quickly left.

"What does he want at this time of night?" Sesshomaru wondered, and then stood as well. "I'll come with you – it's not appropriate for a betrothed couple to spend time alone without a chaperone, is it?" he asked smoothly, giving her a welcome excuse to have someone along. Casting him a grateful glance, Deirdra led the sailor into the study, where her own personal bane was waiting.

* * *

"Always a pleasure to have your beauty grace my presence, Miss Deirdra," Muso said, kissing her hand.

"Why have ye come, Lord Muso?" Deirdra asked, quickly withdrawing her hand. Sesshomaru examined the twenty-two year-old man with nothing more than contempt and disgust, not very well-hidden.

"I'm afraid that I am the bearer of bad news, Miss Deirdra," Muso said solemnly, his dark-green eyes meeting hers. "Your father, Naraku, was in a carriage accident on his return trip. The carriage overturned into a ditch, and was splintered apart."

Deirdra sat down slowly, anticipating the news. Sesshomaru moved behind her protectively, glaring openly at the unwanted guest.

"Your father was killed by a piece of wood through his chest," Muso informed her, meeting her gaze without flinching, "He died almost instantly."

Deirdra turned her head into the winged back of the chair without a sound. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and she took it in one hand.

"Ye should go now, I'm thinking" she whispered suddenly, "If what ye say is true, I've got a lot to get done."

"Of course," he bowed low, and exited the room without protest.

"I'm sorry, Deirdra," Sesshomaru said softly, moving next to her chair so she could bury her head in his shoulder.

"So'm I," she nodded, her voice muffled against his shirt, "Da's will states that if he dies afore I'm twenty, I'm ta be married immediately, and my husband'll have run of the estate."

Sesshomaru gripped her closer to him without another word, and glared at the door, after the man whom had brought this on her.

* * *

"How did it go, Lord Muso?" Kanna, his maid and assistant, questioned him on the ride back to his estate.

"Fine, I'm sure," he chuckled, "Naraku's body will never be found, thus eliminating all need for a cover-up. After a few days she'll be forced to wed me whether she wants to or not, or she'll be disinherited, and the next of kin gets the estate."

"Whom has already agreed to sign it over, should it come to that," Kanna finished, in her usual quiet monotone.

"Good man, that Koga," Muso chuckled.

* * *

Dressed in dark gray, Deirdra sat in the parlor of the house the next morning as mourners arrived to offer their condolences.

"Still no sign of the body," Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru, as the two met in the garden. "Something's not right – the carriage is there."

"Foul play, then?" Sesshomaru wondered, "I don't doubt it, considering Muso. Why would he kill Naraku, though? Her birthday was in a few months – surely that amount of time doesn't make that much of a difference."

"I dunno…Muso's an impatient man," Inuyasha muttered, "I'm worried about Kagome's safety, but she refuses to leave Deirdra alone."

"Good," Sesshomaru nodded, "Hiten and Myoga have given their word to remain in the house. Hiten's cousin, Bankotsu, is bringing himself and his sister Kikyo to stay – Bankotsu is a personal bodyguard and military-trained man. She'll be safe enough."

"And the sister'll keep people from talking," Inuyasha nodded, satisfied, "Kagome still won't leave, but at least there'll be more people in there besides a scrawny servant and an old man."

"We're staying in the wharf," Sesshomaru said suddenly, and firmly. "There's no way I'm going to leave Deirdra to deal with this alone. Perhaps it's best if we both stay anyway."

"Suits me fine," Inuyasha agreed, nodding. Suddenly, he growled in his throat in disgust. "Well, look who finally showed his face."

"Hm," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Miroku strode up the walk, Sango Lieder's arm in his. Deirdra cast a quick glance at the couple, and immediately excused herself from the crowd.

* * *

"I can't do this, Kagome," she rubbed her forehead vigorously, heedless of her hair falling in her face. "I can't, I can't, I can't…"

"Calm down," Kagome said soothingly, rubbing her hand on Deirdra's back, "I can have Inuyasha keep Miroku occupied – besides, I'm sure they won't stay long."

"I feel like saying I want to go home, but there's no home for me to go to," Deirdra whispered in horror, "I'm trapped."

"There will always be a home for you at the Perini estate," Muso said, surprising the two young women.

"I don't want any company now," Deirdra said, barely containing her venom.

"Now, now, I'm sure you're distraught with grief, but we must think of the future as well," he continued smoothly, heedless of her words. "My assistant is prepared to issue a statement this evening cementing our intended marriage – we can even set a date by then, if you like."

"Have some decency!" Myoga said sharply, coming in from another room. "Colonel Ashby has just died, and his daughter is without even a body to grieve over!"

"Of course. My apologies, Deirdra," Muso said, bowing low and purposefully omitting the 'Miss'. Deirdra collapsed in a chair as he left the room.

"That horrid, wicked, slime-ridden man!" she burst out, followed by a string of curses only Sesshomaru could have taught her. Falling silent, Deirdra hid her face in her palms. "Tell them I'm ill, Kagome," she whispered, "Tell them anything, but make them leave. Please."

"Of course, Deirdra," Kagome nodded, having been allowed first-name basis since her plans for a wedding. Leaving Deirdra alone in the room, she cast a worried glance over her shoulder, and promptly walked into Inuyasha.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked, holding her arm.

"Muso just came and began insisting on setting a wedding date," Kagome hissed, "And Deirdra doesn't look at all well. This is hitting her harder than she wants us to know."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," he promised, "Go get rid of the guests, all right?"

"Sure," she nodded, and continued down the hall. Inuyasha turned as well, and quickly found Miroku and Sesshomaru engaged in tense conversation.

* * *

"Father is insisting that our wedding be held in a month or so, but due to recent circumstances, it's hardly proper," Sango said primly, holding Miroku's arm possessively. Miroku nodded solemnly, and Sesshomaru snorted.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha asked, pulling Sesshomaru away.

"What is it?"

"Deirdra's not doing good. Apparently, Muso just cornered her about marriage plans, and Kagome said she looks sick," Inuyasha whispered, "I think you better go check on her."

"Why me?"

"Because _I'm_ engaged," Inuyasha hissed, "Besides, you two've always been close. Just go – I'll take care of this."

"Fine," Sesshomaru nodded, and strode off.

* * *

Pairing decided by reviews! No flames. 


	3. New Arrivals

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Due to lack of interest on both my part and seemingly readers', I stopped this story. Also, I had a bad case of writers' block. But...thanks to Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc., I have once more continued this! So please, engoy! Also, due to some plot changes, the pairing will be changed.

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Deirdra?" Sesshomaru stepped quietly into the study where Deirdra was still sitting in the chair. "Are you all right?" 

A muffled answer came, but nothing intelligible.

"Deirdra, we're all worried about you," he told her, coming to her side. "At least look at me, please."

She raised her head, and he was shocked to see the dull look in her eyes.

"_Damn that bastard Muso to the furthest reaches of hell,"_ Sesshomaru swore, _"I'll do it personally."_

"I'm fine – just a wee bit tired, is all," she said suddenly, but he shook his head.

"Admit it, Deirdra – you're not," he argued, "And you don't have to be this strong. No one's asking you to be."

"Aye, but I'm asking myself to be," she said softly, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I just need a nap, is all, and I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"Kagome and Inuyasha are taking care of the guests," he said, backing up as she began to stand.

"Sesshomaru…I'm not feeling that well after all," she admitted, before dropping down in a faint. With years of toned reflexes, he caught her before she hit the deck – or floor – and lifted her up in his arms.

Looking down at her face, he frowned when he saw how pale it was. Sighing, Sesshomaru's body tensed as he felt the feel of her body against his, and cursed himself for having hormones.

"Is everything all – Deirdra!" Kagome cried, and rushed to feel her hand. "It's colder than ice!" she gasped, and looked at Sesshomaru, "What happened?"

"She tried to stand, said she didn't feel well, and fainted," he told her, glad for the girl's interruption. "Are all the guests gone?"

"Yep, or close to it," Inuyasha nodded, and then stopped. "What the…?"

"Help me get her in bed," Sesshomaru ordered, and Kagome immediately sprang into action. Leading Sesshomaru to Deirdra's room, she helped him lay her on the bed, and then paused.

"What?" he asked, confused as to why she stopped.

"Um…well, I need to undress her," Kagome explained, blushing, "But…I'm not sure I can manage it with her unconscious."

"These are unusual circumstances – it's not as if I'll be seeing her naked," Sesshomaru said shortly. Turning to the door, he sighed in relief when he saw Inuyasha had already gone.

"All right then," Kagome nodded, her mind set firmly on her task. Within minutes, the two had stripped Deirdra of everything but her shift, and Kagome quickly covered her with a quilt.

"I'll fetch the doctor," Sesshomaru told Kagome, who bit her lip and nodded.

"All right – please hurry, Sesshomaru," she asked, and he nodded.

* * *

"Hm," Suikotsu placed his stethoscope back in his bag, his face expressionless. 

"Well?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"How often has Deirdra been sick in her life? Do you know?" the doctor asked Kagome abruptly, and she paused in thought.

"Once, with the chicken pox," she replied, "Other than that, no, she's never sick. And she's never had anything come up on her like this, either."

"She doesn't have a weak constitution, does she?" Suikotsu continued, and Kagome shook her head.

"She's never fainted in her life, as far as I know," she said, and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I think this attack is mostly stress, and psychologically caused," Suikotsu informed them, "Along with a bit of a cold, her strength weakened with amazing speed, from what you've told me. Have her drink plenty of liquids, keep her warm, and don't let her worry over anything for the next few days, and she'll be back to her old self in no time, I guarantee it."

"Thank you, Doctor Suikotsu," Kagome shook his hand gratefully, and Sesshomaru followed the young man into the hallway.

"Yes?" Suikotsu asked, turning to the sailor.

"You indicated you had something tell me," Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"Ah, yes," the other man nodded, "I've heard the rumors about Deirdra and Lord Muso, of course, and I'm sure that it has something to do with it. I hold Muso in no high regards, and I wouldn't put it past him to cause her to be ill so she can't refute any claims he may make in the following days."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Because I understand that you are a friend of Deirdra's, and Colonel Ashby helped me rise to my current position, and I'm indebted to him," Suikotsu informed him, "I would keep an eye on Muso if I were you."

"I appreciate it," Sesshomaru nodded, and the doctor departed for his next patient.

* * *

"Feel any better?" he asked gently a few days later, when Deirdra's fever finally broke. 

"Aye," she nodded, and looked up into his face, "What happened, Sesshomaru? Why is this happening to me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he whispered, as she began to cry. He pulled her into his arms, and softly stroked her back and hair as she cried into his chest.

* * *

"Is that _my_ brother?" Inuyasha hissed, as he and Kagome peered through the crack in the door. 

"Why? I think it's sweet," she replied.

"I knew he had a soft spot for her, but it looks like he really cares about her," Inuyasha continued, as the two turned back into the hallway. "I wonder how her marriage is going to hit him?"

"I don't want to think about it," Kagome shook her head, and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry, everything'll work out," he reassured her, "You can count on me."

"I know."

* * *

"Fucking bastard," Inuyasha swore the next day, and threw a crumpled piece of paper onto the floor. "Are you sure this is real, Kagome?" 

"Yes – it was posted in the paper when I went to pick up some food," she nodded, "I didn't want to tell Sesshomaru, considering…"

"Considering what?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, scaring the couple. Seeing them jump, he eyed them suspiciously, "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing," his brother replied quickly, and kicked the paper into the fire. Sesshomaru glared at him, and then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Uh…"

"Sesshomaru, have you seen this?" Hiten demanded, bursting in the room. "Of all the arrogant assholes! Look at this!"

"This must be what you didn't want me to see," Sesshomaru commented, taking the paper from Hiten. He skimmed it quickly, and Inuyasha could see his brother's eyes darken dangerously. Kagome inched backward, knowing that Sesshomaru's temper was as legendary as Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru clenched the paper in his hand, and turned to Hiten abruptly.

"Has Deirdra seen this yet?" he demanded, and Hiten shook his head. "Good. Make sure she doesn't," he ordered, and Hiten rushed out to intercept the paper Myoga was bringing to Deirdra.

"I didn't want you to freak out," Inuyasha began cautiously, as Sesshomaru turned to him.

"I would have appreciated knowing about _this_," he said, his voice lowered to a dangerous whisper. The paper in question was from Muso, announcing his betrothal to Deirdra, and even setting a date – a month later.

"We were going to tell you eventually!" Kagome protested, and then trailed off, "Just…not yet…"

"So, what're we gonna do?" Inuyasha demanded, "You're not just going to let her marry that bastard, are you?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, and Inuyasha snorted.

"You are, aren't you?" Kagome realized, "Sesshomaru!"

"I have no say in this," he said quietly.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Inuyasha interrupted, "You know that she hates Muso. There's got to be some way we can break it off."

"I don't see how."

"Well, you can postpone it, certainly," Kagome said thoughtfully, "If I remember correctly, there's a tradition where the family of the deceased must remain in mourning for three months, and no celebrations of any kind are allowed to occur in the family – weddings included."

"Perfect!" Inuyasha crowed, "That'll give us an extra month, at least. What do you say, Sesshomaru?"

They looked at the tall man, who was staring into the fire. He nodded silently, the paper still clenched in his hand.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to be meeting the both of ye," Deirdra said calmly, shaking Bankotsu and Kikyo's hands as she met them in the study a few days later. Her face was deprived of all color, and the harsh black dress made it obvious that her eyes had lost their usual shine. 

"I was a bit surprised when Bankotsu asked me to accompany him on this trip, but I was more than happy to take a vacation," the dark-haired young woman smiled gently, patting Deirdra's hand calmly. Nearing her thirties, she was Bankotsu's older sister, while her brother was only Sesshomaru's age.

"Yo – good to see you all again!" the young man grinned, slapping Inuyasha on the back. The sailor only glared at his on-again, off-again friend and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Took you long enough," he retorted, and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Hey! We had to come all the way by some damn crappy carriage, I'll have you know!" the bodyguard informed the other young man sharply, and Kikyo sighed audibly, silencing her brother.

"Allow me to apologize for my brother," she began, and paused when she noticed a smile tugging at Deirdra's lips. "They've been like this since they were children," she continued, in a red-and-white dress with black trim. "I suppose some things never change," the woman shook her head in amusement.

"I've already had my manservant prepare rooms for the two of ye," Deirdra told them, looking around for a noticeably-absent Sesshomaru before continuing. "Feel free to make use of this house as if it were ye own – no destruction," she added dryly, seeing Bankotsu's long sword strapped across his back and several daggers sheathed at his side.

"No problem, ma'm," the young man grinned cheerfully, having fun antagonizing Inuyasha.

"I'll have Hiten show ye to yer rooms, then," Deirdra began, but Kikyo shook her head gracefully.

"There's no need for that, thank you," she informed the young woman before her. "I'm sure he has more important things to take care – we can find them just fine."

"If yer sure," Deirdra agreed reluctantly, and Kikyo nodded firmly.

"I'll be down once I complete unpacking my bags," she told her hostess, and strode from the room as if she owned the house, yet her presence wasn't the least bit harsh or threatening.

"Sorry about my sis – she's not one for taking help," Bankotsu apologized, but Deirdra shook her head.

"Aye, and it's not a problem," she agreed. "I'm assuming ye can find yer own room as well?"

"Yep, sure can," he nodded proudly, swinging his bags onto his back. "I think I'll scout around once I'm done. I'll be around, ma'm."

"And ye can stop calling me ma'm, for sure," she called after him in exasperation. "I'm hardly that!"

"All right, then," he shrugged, stomping up the stairs. She sighed and rested her head in her hand, and Inuyasha shrugged apologetically. Kagome was busy with the seamstress upstairs, while Hiten was helping Myoga fix the new and previously-undamaged stove.

"They're kind of strange, but you won't find a better guy than Bankotsu – I guess," he added grudgingly. "And Kikyo runs an inn and general store where they live – she's scarily capable of bossing people around," Inuyasha finished, the shudder running through him more than enough to tell Deirdra that he had been on the end of not a few tongue-lashings from the woman.

"I'm thinking it's more than fine with me, Inuyasha," she assured him, and he grinned to see her in a brighter mood. "By the way – where is Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously, wondering where the tall sailor had gotten off to in the past few days.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "I think there were some problems with the ship."

"And shouldn't ye be there as well, Inuyasha?" she asked pointedly, a sparkle in her eyes as she teased him.

"Hey! I have things to do here, ya know," he informed her defensively, and suddenly yelped as he jumped in the air. Deirdra's eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled broadly when she saw Kikyo standing behind the sailor, a satchel in her hand which had apparently been used to 'discipline' the young man.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, Inuyasha," she said sternly, and fixed her liquid-brown eyes on Deirdra, who half-expected a lecture as well. "I brought this down to show you, Deirdra," Kikyo continued, taking a seat near the young woman and unwrapping the satchel. Deirdra leaned forward expectantly, and Inuyasha feigned indifference as he sulked near the fireplace.

"That's absolutely beautiful!" Deirdra gasped, as Kikyo unveiled an intricately-pieced quilt and laid it out on the table before them. "Did you make that?"

"You can call me Kikyo in private," the woman informed her, hearing the young woman's hesitation at what to call her. "And yes, I made this several years ago. I brought it because I thought you might be interested in learning how to make one as well."

"I've never been very good with a needle," Deirdra said regretfully, admiring the beautiful patterns in the fabric.

"I can teach you – you should start with something a little easier, though," Kikyo added. "It's a good way to pass the time, and it's rather satisfactory to see the finished product before your eyes, if I say so myself. I brought this as a wedding present for the couple," she said in a whisper, and Inuyasha eyed them suspiciously, waiting by the door.

"Oh!" the young woman giggled, fingering the quilt. "If that's being the case, then I'd be honored for ye to teach me how to do this, Kikyo."

"It would be my pleasure," Kikyo said in satisfaction, having decided she would try to distract the young woman as much as possible from the troubles looming over her. "If you'd like, we can go down to the stores tomorrow morning and you can get several fabrics from there, if you like. Or if you have scraps, they work just as well."

"I'm thinking a walk would do me good anyway," Deirdra agreed, folding her fingers together coolly. "And I'm sure I'm having fabric laying around here somewhere – Mother was the one for needlework, that's for sure."

"I'm off!" Bankotsu called from the foyer, and Kikyo surprised Deirdra by shooting to her feet and rushing out of the room. Inuyasha jumped as she moved past him, and suppressed a snort when she quickly returned, bringing her brother back by dragging him by the ear.

"Uh…" Deirdra managed, while Bankotsu only groaned as he grinned weakly at her.

"You're on Deirdra's payroll now," Kikyo scolded him sharply, pinching a little tighter and causing Inuyasha and Deirdra to wince in sympathy. "So you answer to her, and leave when she says to, and stay when she says to."

"No…it's all right by me," the young woman in question protested hesitantly. "After all, I'm not knowing much about keeping a bodyguard busy and all that. I'm thinking he should be where he thinks he needs to be, instead of following silly orders from me."

"If you say so," Kikyo snorted, releasing her brother with a last shake of her hand.

"Ow…damn woman," he muttered, before shooting a quick grin towards the woman. "Sorry, sis. All right, now I'll be out scouting like I was going to!" he announced firmly, spinning around on his heels and rushing out the door before anyone could stop him again.

"That must've hurt," Inuyasha commented, having known the siblings almost his whole life, since they had lived in the same town. Deirdra had lived in the next town, the same one as now, and so had never met them.

"You've got to keep a tight rein on Bankotsu," Kikyo admonished Deirdra, who was at a loss for words. "He's reliable enough, but he likes to do things his own way. If you don't keep him in line he's liable to run off for who knows how long on some scouting mission or another. He won't run off permanently…but he doesn't like being cooped up, I suppose," the sister amended with a sigh. "He became a bodyguard for the money, and to be honest I think he enjoys the excitement. But the part of having to follow orders rubs him the wrong way."

"Ever think that's because of you?" Inuyasha asked under his breath, earning a glare from the woman which he quickly returned with a pacifying, albeit nervous, laugh.

"I'm no good at giving orders – just ask Hiten and Myoga," Deirdra shrugged. "Or Kagome, I'm thinking. Father was much better at that – if I'm not knowing much about what to do, I leave it to the experts. Like Bankotsu in this situation, most likely."

"He's hardly an expert," Kikyo snorted, but not going to argue with the young woman's personal logic. "Just be sure to keep an eye on him."

"Aye, but I'm thinking he'll be the one keeping an eye on me instead," Deirdra agreed with a weak smile to satisfy Kikyo's suddenly-critical gaze. "I'm a bit hungry – I should see if Hiten and Myoga have that piece of annoyance fixed yet or not."

"I'm gonna go see where Bankotsu went off to," Inuyasha said, leaving as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Kikyo snorted, folding the quilt back up and replacing it inside the wrappings.

"Well, I'll put this away and see if that seamstress needs any assistance," the woman informed her hostess, who nodded agreeably.

"I'll be up as soon as we're done with that abomination, to be sure," Deirdra sighed in aggravation, her skirts creasing as she got up and smoothed them out absently as she strode from the room. Kikyo shook her head silently, but refrained from saying anything else at the moment, heading for the stairs to return the gift to her room.

* * *

Try to guess what the new pairing is! Please review. 


	4. A Wedding

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Here's an update for you people who read this! Enjoy!

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, you sneaky bastard! Where've you been?" 

Bankotsu's less-than-complimentary greeting was met with an echoing and very audible 'whack' that the people in the dining room heard, and Kikyo shook her head in annoyance as the others winced in sympathy.

"Hey, I thought you were spending the night on the ship," Inuyasha mumbled through a mouthful of food, looking up as his brother strode into the room.

"I was excused for the night," Sesshomaru replied stiffly, hand still fisted at his side. Bankotsu slid into the room silently, rubbing his head spitefully. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Kikyo," he greeted the woman, bowing slightly to her.

"Of course – still a gentleman, even after spending all those years as a sailor?" she asked, arching an eyebrow critically. "I'm surprised, Sesshomaru. How have you been?"

"Satisfactory," he shrugged, taking a chair and dropping into it gracefully. Deirdra was upstairs with Kagome and the seamstress, helping with the finishing touches, leaving the others to eat their meal at the table. "Where is Deirdra?"

"Upstairs helping Kagome with her dress," Inuyasha informed him. "Although I don't see what she could do. She can't sew, after all."

"That's not the point," Kikyo replied sharply, her tone warning the young man not to repeat that. He gulped and quickly continued to eat, deciding to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the meal. "Anyway, where have you been? I would have thought, after inviting us here, you would have met us when we arrived," she pointed out, turning once more to Sesshomaru.

"I had work to do on the ship," he replied calmly, not fearing her in the least. "I came by tonight to see how things were going. Have you decided on a day yet, Inuyasha?"

"Tomorrow," his brother replied shortly.

"Hn," Bankotsu grinned, sliding into a chair himself. "Seems kind of sudden, if you ask me. But it's none of my business," he added quickly, seeing his sister's gaze rest on him.

"Kagome said to tell you you're all invited, of course," Inuyasha added, and Kikyo nodded.

"I expected nothing less, of course," she agreed, but her smile belied her cool tone. "In the afternoon, I'm assuming?"

"Yep."

"I shall be there," Sesshomaru nodded, getting to his feet. "I have to return and check up on things – I shall see you all tomorrow."

"Don't you want to stay and see Deirdra?" Inuyasha asked, following his brother out of the room and into the darkened foyer. His brother turned and looked at him sternly, and Inuyasha backed up a little.

"I think you have misconstrued my feelings for Deirdra, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru informed him calmly. "She is like a sister to me, as Rin is, and I love her dearly, but not in that sense. I do not think she has feelings like that for me, either, and I would appreciate it if you desisted in your attempts to force us together. Is that clear?"

"Yeah…sure," the younger sibling nodded obediently, knowing his brother meant every word he said. "Sure thing, Sesshomaru. So, I'll see tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," he grinned suddenly, and Inuyasha returned the smirk as his brother retreated from the house in the next moment.

"What was that about?" Bankotsu asked, scaring Inuyasha and causing him to jump.

"Where you there the entire time?" he demanded, and the bodyguard grinned.

"Yep. I wouldn't be worth my fee if I couldn't sneak around like this."

"Well, do it again and I'll let your sister know you're not doing your job," Inuyasha threatened, and Bankotsu's eyes widened visibly.

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Imbecile."

"Dunce."

"Asshole."

"What on earth are ye two doing?" Deirdra demanded, hands on her hips as she stared down at the two of them from the stairs. They blinked sheepishly and mumbled indistinguishable things, and she only shook her and sighed in exasperation. "Well, next time keep it down. Inuyasha, could ye please escort Mrs. Worthington back to her house? She didn't mean to stay so late and she doesn't have a carriage to get home."

"Sure," he nodded, waiting until the portly matron made it down the stairs to open the door and grab a coat, before taking her arm and leading her out the door.

"Are ye two always like that?" Deirdra asked Bankotsu, still on the steps.

"Yeah, pretty much," he shrugged, and she blinked before shaking her head again.

"I trust dinner is actually cooked?" she checked, and he nodded. "Good. Kagome and I are going to finish up a few things, so let Myoga know we'll be having a late dinner, please. I'm thinking a wedding is more of a bother than I want," she added, looking a bit disgruntled, and the young man chuckled before he could help himself.

"Sure, I'll let the old man know," he agreed, retreating back to the kitchen.

"Strange people, they are," she sighed, turning around and making her way back to Kagome's room to help the young woman take off her dress and put it away for tomorrow.

* * *

"It's bad luck to wear black at a wedding, and I'm not wanting to be jinxing the two of ye," Deirdra said firmly, crossing her arms stubbornly the next morning. 

"That's ridiculous, Deirdra!" Kagome argued.

"What's the matter now?" Kikyo asked firmly, meeting the two girls downstairs and looking impatient.

"Deirdra is refusing to come to the wedding now!" the maid tattled, and the young woman narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't want to wear black to their wedding – it should be a day of merry-making," Deirdra explained. "I'll stay home and help Myoga prepare a feast like ye've never seen before, so it's all fine by me. To be sure, and I'm quite content to let the two of 'em be wed without any shadows cast on their day."

"The stubborn streak is just as strong, isn't it?" Kikyo sighed, and Deirdra nodded.

"I do not wish to be causing ye unhappiness, Kagome," Deirdra continued, looking pleadingly at the young woman in front of her. "I'll help ye prepare, and help afterward, but do not be asking me to go. I'm just not feeling right about it, and it's not being fair to the two of ye. Besides, Myoga needs the help and I'm not hiring another cook!" she laughed weakly, but her posture made it clear arguments were pointless.

"If you feel so strongly about it, then I guess I can't make you go," Kagome relented. "At least the others can come. And if anyone else tries to make an excuse I'll pound them!"

"Kagome!" Deirdra laughed, a bit surprised at the vehemence in the young woman's tone. "And I'll be helping ye," she added, and turned to Kikyo. "Bankotsu will be going, of course. I'll be fine here for a little with Myoga and Hiten. They've taken care of me before, and I'm thinking they won't be stopping any time soon."

"Well, if you order him I'm not going to argue," Kikyo relented. "Now, I have to get dressed properly, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Aye," Deirdra nodded, moving as the woman passed to enter her own room. "Now that we're all settled, Kagome, let's be getting you dressed as well!" she said gaily, and Kagome giggled nervously.

"All right."

* * *

"Sesshomaru said he'll meet us there," Inuyasha grunted, running a finger around his collar. "Damn, this thing's too tight!" he complained, but quickly shut up as Kikyo glared at him. "Never mind," he muttered, glaring at Bankotsu as his friend elbowed him teasingly. 

"And here comes the bride!" Deirdra announced, as Kagome glided down the stairs. The dress was a creamy white, with pearls sewn into the bodice and hem, while the veil trailed behind on the train of the gown, pearls sewn into the veil as well.

"Whew," Bankotsu whistled approvingly, and winced as Kikyo smacked him in the arm. "Hey!"

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha complimented his bride, taking her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ye'll be taking the carriage, of course," Deirdra informed them with a bright smile. "Hiten will drive ye to and from. And when you return there'll be a feast waiting for ye to destroy," she added, ignoring Kikyo's disapproving gaze. "Now, ye better be going or ye'll miss the preacher!" Deirdra continued, waving her hands toward the door. "Best wishes on your marriage, Kagome and Inuyasha!" she called, and they waved back as the group boarded the carriage.

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Miss Deirdra?" Myoga asked, coming up behind her and eyeing her critically. She shook her head firmly, shutting the door with one hand while the other was occupied with her eyes for a moment.

"It won't do to dampen their day, Myoga," she said stiffly, before turning around and fixing a smile on her face once more. "Now, I promised them a meal they'd never forget, so I'm thinking we'd best be getting to work on it!"

"If you say so," he nodded in obvious disapproval, but followed the young woman into the kitchen without further comment.

* * *

"You may not be able to tell a needle from a pin, Miss Deirdra, but at least you know your way around a kitchen," Myoga commented almost an hour, and she laughed appreciatively at the good-natured teasing. 

"And I'm thinking that's a blessing, to be sure," she replied, a large apron covering her gown and her hair tucked away underneath a cap with a few stubborn tendrils escaping every so often.

"You're a mess," he added, and she grinned ruefully.

"That I am, Myoga," she agreed, seeing her reflection in the window revealing flour on her face, with specks of spices on her skin as well. "Oh well – nothing a little water won't get off, after all," she said cheerfully, her spirits lifted considerably due to the wedding and arrival of two strange, though pleasant, companions. "I wonder when they'll be getting back," she thought absently, checking on the food in the stove. Myoga lifted his head when a knock on the door reached their ears, and he chuckled.

"That's probably them now, Miss Deirdra," he pointed out, and she groaned.

"Of all the blasted luck…" she muttered, removing her cap and stalking toward the door, apron still on. Myoga shook his head in amusement, encouraged to see the young woman in such a good mood lately. He had been in the house before she was born, and had watched her grow up with his own sense of pride, like a grandfather watching over his grandchildren. The elderly man was snapped out of his musings abruptly when a yell reached him in the kitchen, and he dropped the bowl he was holding as he rushed out to the foyer.

* * *

"Mr. Perini, release me!" Deirdra ordered, pulling her hand away from the distasteful man's grip. "I was not aware ye were to be calling," she continued, trying to regain control of the situation. The man had surprised her at the door, and had taken her hand firmly and refused to release it. "If I was, there'd be a note on the door saying I was gone for the day," she informed him, and glared as he only smirked. 

"It is allowed for me to check up on the health of my fiancé," he informed her, and his smirk widened as he saw a shudder run through her.

"Are you all right, Miss Deirdra?" Myoga demanded, coming in with a large metal spoon in hand. Muso eyed the old man contemptuously over her shoulder, but was met with an equally-fierce glare and eventually backed off.

"I'm fine, Myoga," she said breathlessly, stepping back as well.

"I heard your maid was getting married today – it was very generous of you to give everyone the day off, if I may say so," Muso continued, ignoring her attempts to shut the door.

"I'd be appreciating it if ye didn't patronize me," she replied haughtily, and he arched his brow at her, apparently amused.

"I was hardly doing that, Deirdra," he began, but she cut him off quickly.

"I'm hardly thinking so. Now, Mr. Perini, I have work to be doing, so if ye'll excuse me I must bid ya farewell," she informed him stiffly, managing to shove him outside the doorway.

"As you wish," he began, but she shut the door with a bang in his face as he bowed to her, and quickly locked it. "That evil, hateful man!" she burst out, and Myoga saw the encounter had only served to remind Deirdra of her current predicament.

"There, there, it'll be fine, Miss Deirdra," he said soothingly, patting her on the back as he led her away from the door. "Now, we have to finish the meal, so don your cap once more and let's begin our cooking!"

"Ye mean finish it," she corrected with a shaky smile, grateful he was trying to cheer her up. "And I'm thinking ye be right, so let's begin!"

"Good girl," Myoga nodded approvingly, shooting a glare towards the innocent door before retreating back into the warm kitchen, the heat warding off the chill of the autumn season.

* * *

"Ah, the happy couple be returning!" Deirdra called, waving as the carriage rode up. "And did Sesshomaru be giving the blushing bride away?" she asked teasingly, as the tall man climbed out the carriage, as Myoga moved to help Hiten with the horses. 

"Yep," Bankotsu nodded, as Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the carriage.

"We reserved a room in the inn in town for tonight," Inuyasha said bluntly, and Kagome turned a bright red while the others grinned.

"Aye, and I'm thinking we're all the happier for it," Deirdra agreed, and gasped as Kagome rushed and squeezed the breath of the young woman. "Kagome! Ye're killing me!" she protested weakly, but returned the embrace fully. "I'm guessing everything went fine," she added, and Kagome nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, of course," she replied, and Deirdra wrinkled her nose as she led them into the house.

"No, there'll be no crying in this house tonight!" she said gaily, and it occurred to Kikyo that it was a strange sight, to see the two girls side-by-side, one in black for mourning and the other in white for joy. "Myoga and I have worked our fingers to the bone for ye all, so all I'm to be hearing tonight is feasting and laughter!"

"Did something happen?" Hiten whispered to Myoga as they headed toward the barn. "She seems to be trying a little too hard."

"Muso dropped in this afternoon, but she gave him the door easily enough," the old man told him in return, and Hiten frowned.

"Too bad I wasn't here."

"Hn," the man didn't say anything else, but it was obvious he agreed with the young man.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Inuyasha sighed, each guest having fully stuffed themselves on the meal that was laid out before them. 

"I can't eat anything else," Bankotsu agreed, and Kikyo shook her head in exasperation.

"Honestly, I don't know why you two felt the need to stuff yourselves so thoroughly," she commented, and Kagome giggled.

"Must be the stress."

"And the cake hasn't even been brought in yet!" Deirdra objected, shaking her finger at the two complainers. "So stop ye whining and prepare to destroy the masterpiece we worked so hard on!"

"Yes, ma'm," Sesshomaru saluted weakly, also having eaten his full before realizing there must be a wedding cake afterward.

"Fools," Deirdra shook her head as Myoga disappeared into the kitchen. "No one gave a thought to the cake, did ye?"

"Everything else was so good!" Bankotsu protested, but the party's eyes widened as the cake was brought in, carried by both Hiten and Myoga. It was indeed a masterpiece, owing it's beauty to Myoga's artistic skills with pastries and Deirdra's careful planning of the recipe.

"Oh my…" Kagome breathed. "That's almost too pretty to eat!"

"It'd be a shame to waste it," their hostess commented calmly, pointing the knife at them. "Now, who'll be cutting the cake? Inuyasha?"

"Sure," the groom agreed, and took the knife a little too eagerly for Bankotsu's liking. Within moments, the cake had been skillfully sliced and handed out, and the group fell silent as the sweet slowly disappeared into their mouths.

* * *

"Okay, _now_ I'm gonna burst," Bankotsu groaned an hour later, and Deirdra couldn't help but grin at his discomfort. The cake was completely gone, largely in part to the several young men in attendance, and Myoga busily began cleaning the dishes from the table. 

"Well, no one can leave quite yet," Kikyo interrupted, getting to her feet and moving to the other room momentarily. She came in carrying a parcel, and Deirdra smiled in anticipation of Kagome's gift. "I still have to give the bride and groom my gift – although I have a feeling the bride better keep it away from the groom," she added dryly, and laid the package in Kagome's lap. The others waited expectantly as Kagome carefully unwrapped the package, and a collective gasp of awe was heard as she lifted the quilt from the paper.

"Kikyo…this is amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. "I can't…thank you so much! It's so beautiful…I'll treasure it forever."

"I'm glad you like it," Kikyo said with a satisfied smile, enjoying the happiness radiating off the young bride.

"I also have a gift, I'm afraid," Deirdra put in, handing Kagome another package. "I couldn't help myself, so open it and be grateful," she added, before the young woman could protest, and sat back eagerly. "I think it suits you," she told her, as Kagome lifted it out of the wrapping.

"Deirdra…you two are too good to me!" Kagome managed, bursting into tears. Inuyasha quickly rescued the precious packages and handed them to Sesshomaru, who placed them beside him carefully.

"What was it?" Bankotsu asked curiously, unable to tell what it had been.

"It was a gown of my mother's, one she wore to balls and such," Deirdra said calmly. "I had it adjusted to fit Kagome – I'm thinking it suits her much better than me, I am! Besides, she'll look so beautiful in it," she added, a bit wistfully, and then shook her head. "But enough of that – we had better be shipping these two off, or they'll never leave! Ye all be lucky I wasn't able to organize a proper send-off," she said with a wink, and Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," he muttered.

"Ye can take the carriage again – though Inuyasha will have to take it," Deirdra told them with a false sternness. "Hiten needs his sleep, and the horses can stay there for one night. As for everyone else…where are ye staying, Sesshomaru?"

"On the ship again," he replied. "The repairs are going slowly, and I need to be there to get them working."

"And a hard taskmaster I'm thinking ye are!" Deirdra said teasingly, and Bankotsu snorted. Kagome and Inuyasha snuck out while the pair were exchanging playful teasing, and were only missed when Sesshomaru turned to say something to Inuyasha.

"They snuck off a while ago," Kikyo told them calmly, and stifled a yawn. "If you'll excuse me, I need to retire – it's been a busy day."

"Good night," Deirdra replied, and turned as Sesshomaru headed toward the door. "Good night to ye as well, Sesshomaru."

"I'll drop in soon," he returned, putting his hat on firmly as he stepped outside, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Are ye going to bed too?" she asked, seeing Bankotsu get to his feet.

"Nah – not tired," he shrugged, looking around. "I think I'll help Myoga with the dishes."

"I was going to do that," she objected, but he waved her away.

"You've been doing enough today, I'm thinking," he informed her, teasing her with his own impression of an Irish accent.

"That was horrendous, Bankotsu," she informed with a wince. "Please refrain from doing that again in my hearing, if ye'd be so kind. I suppose I'll be heading off to bed as well, if that's the way everyone seems to be going."

"See you tomorrow, then," he waved absently, already precariously-stacking dishes in his arm. Deirdra shook her head, with a silent prayer he didn't break anything, and headed toward the stairs as well, more than ready to get some sleep.

* * *

How's it going so far? Please review. 


	5. Day in the Wharf

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I'd like to thank He-Yan and Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc. for their reviews - it's the only reason I worked on this at all. I hope this chapter is good! I am dry for ideas, though, so if you have any thoughts or whatever, please let me know! I give credit, of course.

Please review. Comments, suggestions, ideas, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

The early hours of the morning found the young bodyguard pacing through the house, inspecting every shadowed corner and darkened area cautiously. He had spoken with Hiten and Myoga as he helped clean up – which meant he had quickly devoured all the leftovers – and they had told him several things concerning Muso that Bankotsu didn't particularly care for. Added to the surprise 'visit' the man had paid Deirdra that day, and the young man was certain he had taken on more than he had originally thought. 

"_Of course, it's nothing I can't handle,"_ he assured himself, taking a moment to stretch and yawn. _"I did this as a favor to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but they're gonna end up owing **me** after this."_

As he continued to prowl, Bankotsu reminded himself he was the only fit man to guard the rest of them – he had an idea of what Hiten might be capable of, but he doubted the old man would be much use at all without some sort of weapon.

"_Now that I think about it…"_ he grinned, the thought occurring to him that maybe the old man _did_ sleep with a weapon nearby. As for his sister…Bankotsu wouldn't wish her wrath upon anyone – well, almost anyone – but he sorely doubted her own physical strength as well. Which left him the only one able to fight if something were to happen.

He was shaken out of his reverie when a scream broke the deathly silence of the house, and he jumped in surprise, knocking over several chairs.

"Damn it!" he swore, annoyed at being caught off-guard, and rushed to where the scream had come from, taking the stairs three at a time. Skidding down the hall, he flung open the door to see Deirdra sitting up in bed, gasping for air, her auburn hair hanging to her waist and plastered to her sweaty skin.

"Ban…" she managed, sucking in air.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded, and spun around when Kikyo appeared next to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked urgently, moving toward the frightened young woman, who nodded shakily.

"I just…had a nightmare," she admitted, rubbing her face in embarrassment. "I don't usually have them, but I guess…I'm sorry for waking the two of ye."

"It's no problem," Kikyo said soothingly, positive her brother hadn't been asleep to begin with anyway. "We should get back to sleep, if you're all right."

"Right," Deirdra nodded, avoiding eye contract with the siblings as they left the room, Kikyo shutting the door behind them.

"A nightmare?" Bankotsu asked in disbelief, lowering his voice as they moved toward Kikyo's room. "That was a damn good scream for just a regular nightmare."

"Did you see anything wrong with the room?" she asked sharply, and he was forced to shake his head. "Then it must have been a violent nightmare, Bankotsu. Think what's happening to this young woman – it's not a surprise that she's having nightmares."

"I guess you're right," he agreed, shrugging as his sister shut the door in his face and left him alone in the hall. Stretching again, he decided to give himself a few hours of sleep as well, and trudged off to his own room, which was next to Deirdra's – putting the hostess between the two siblings.

* * *

"Kagome and Inuyasha aren't back yet?" Kikyo asked curiously, coming down the stairs early the next morning, only to see Deirdra already dressed, in black as usual, and working on her breakfast.

"Aye, and they won't be for a while," the young woman said in self-satisfaction, and Kikyo eyed her suspiciously as she retrieved a chair for herself.

"What did you do?"

"Sent a message to them with Hiten, I did," she replied with a grin, resting her spoon on the edge of the bowl. "This morning, he would have left it with the innkeeper for them. I prepared a small ship my father owns – owned – for a short trip around the bay for them. As a honeymoon. My mother always said a couple should be having a proper honeymoon."

"I don't think they'll take it," Kikyo told her crisply, and narrowed her eyes when Deirdra only smiled brightly. Kikyo wore a grayish-blue gown, her hair braided on her head, and was an imposing figure to most people, but apparently didn't frighten the young woman as she did others.

"I'm thinking yer right – which is why Hiten brought back the carriage and horses as well," the young woman told her happily. "And a firing is what waits for Kagome if she doesn't go."

"That sounds like blackmail, and it's illegal," the woman said sternly, grasping her spoon as Myoga brought in another bowl of steaming oatmeal.

"I may not be wealthy, but I'm being quite capable of providing comfort to my friends, especially Kagome, who has been such a good friend all these years," Deirdra said defensively, suddenly stiffening and her gaze turning hard. "And Kagome is deserving it, to my thinking. Oh, I transferred the payment to ye account in the bank here," she added, relaxing with an obvious effort. Kikyo nodded, having opened a temporary savings account for Bankotsu's payments, but fixed a knowing stare on the young woman.

"And all this spending – it wouldn't have anything to do with using all your money before your marriage?" Kikyo pressed, and Deirdra paled noticeably – whether from anger or fright, Kikyo couldn't tell until she spoke.

"I am _not_ using Kagome like that!" Deirdra told her sharply, her hands fisting in her lap. "And I'm resenting that implication."

"I apologize," Kikyo nodded, a bit ashamed of her insinuation but satisfied Deirdra was indeed telling the truth.

"Besides," she added with a sigh, her gaze lowering in embarrassment. "There are funds unable to be opened by me – only my husband can, or Koga if I don't marry by the specification in my father's will."

"Koga?"

"Koga Ashby – a cousin on my father's side. The son of my father's brother," Deirdra told her. "And I can hardly be liquidating my estate, can I? Though I detest the thought of that man getting his hands on my things," she said in disgust, frowning at the table. "It's a horrid thought. I'd be spending all the money, if I could. But since there's no way for me to keep it from him, I may as well do what I be feeling like until then."

"Speaking of my brother – where is he?" Kikyo asked, abruptly changing the subject to a more neutral, if not pleasant, topic.

"I'm…not knowing," Deirdra admitted, looking a bit amused. "Myoga told he went out earlier for something. And he should be coming back by now, I'm thinking," she added thoughtfully, looking around curiously before inhaling. "Hiten!" she shouted, slightly surprising Kikyo. Within moments Myoga arrived, and began gathering dishes.

"Where did Hiten get off to?" she demanded, and he looked up in surprise.

"He's attending to the horses, Miss Deirdra," he told her. "And Bankotsu just arrived – he's with Hiten."

"Have him to come in, if it's not being an inconvenience for ye," Deirdra suggested, and Myoga nodded.

"I'll have him in within a minute, Miss Deirdra," he agreed with a grin, and quickly disappeared from the room.

"I was wondering, Kikyo, if we could go on that promised trip?" Deirdra asked, turning back to the woman watching her. "For a quilt? I'm wanting something to keep my hands occupied, to be sure."

"Of course," Kikyo nodded, and calmly returned to her own breakfast while her brother strode into the room a few moments later, as Myoga promised.

"You wanted me?" Bankotsu asked, looking at the young woman curiously.

"Aye," she nodded firmly. "I'll be going into town with yer sister within the hour – I'd be liking ye to accompany us."

"Sure thing – it's my job anyway," he reminded her with a shrug, and promptly took a seat of his own. "Anything left over for me? I didn't eat yet."

"Of course," Myoga informed him, coming back into the room carrying the anticipated bowl of oatmeal for Bankotsu. "Here – bring it in when you're done," he ordered, leaving. Deirdra giggled slightly, since it was obvious Myoga viewed the young man as merely another servant, and one of a lower rank than the elderly servant himself.

* * *

"This appears to be a good place to inspect," Kikyo noticed, heading toward a small shop on the wharf. The two women, followed by Bankotsu, had walked into the town, and had been strolling around the streets for almost two hours before the woman had found a shop that she liked.

"Oh, good," Deirdra sighed, and Bankotsu cracked a grin as they followed Kikyo into the store. It was indeed small, but the quality of the fabric seemed genuine, as well as the various other sewing implements they sold.

"Can I help you ladies?" a woman behind the counter asked, after casting an appraising glance over them. Her gaze rested on Kikyo, who obviously knew what she was doing and what she planned to get.

"Not right now, thank ye," Deirdra said hastily when Kikyo ignored the woman, and quickly caught up to the woman, who was inspecting the fabric with a critical eye. "Finding anything good, are ya?" she asked with a grin, looking over her shoulder and blankly staring at the fabric before her.

"Yes, actually," Kikyo nodded, already folding some pieces over her arm. "I think I'll be here for a bit. Why don't you and Bankotsu go and see if you need anything for the kitchen?"

"All right, if ye not be needing any help," the young woman agreed, and turned around to look for Bankotsu. "Where is ye brother, though?"

"Bankotsu! Midget!" Kikyo whispered sharply, and he popped out from a corner sheepishly in seconds, looking a bit annoyed.

"Men don't belong in places like this," he muttered, sword strapped to his back, and Deirdra shook her head in amusement while Kikyo glared at him.

"Well, leaving yer sister alone we are, so come on," she ordered, making her way back towards the door.

"Where're we going?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Myoga might be needing something for dinner tonight, if I'm not mistaken," she guessed. "Yer sister told me to go somewhere else."

"That's Kikyo," Bankotsu snickered, as they came out into the streets once again. "She hates having people follow her around when she's picking out fabric. Don't worry, she'll enjoy herself. And she'll get stuff you'll like, too," he added, and Deirdra shrugged.

"It's not bothering me any," she told him, looking around. "I wonder which ship Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are on?"

"I think it's on the other side of the wharf," he thought. "I thought we needed food. Or what?"

"Let's be getting something, then," she agreed, and dropped her hand onto her head as a sudden breeze threatened to blow her hat off her head. "And somewhere inside is a good place, I'm thinking," she added absently, and Bankotsu shook his head as he followed the young woman through the streets with a bored expression.

* * *

"Is this all?" Bankotsu asked in surprise, hefting the heavy bag in his arms and chasing after Deirdra as she strode from the store.

"Of course it is," she said, looking amazed he had to ask. "What are ye thinking, that I'm to be buying out the whole store?"

"I dunno," he grinned sheepishly, and she flashed him a bright smile before looking around curiously.

"Should we be going after yer sister, or not?" she prodded. "It's going on lunch."

"She'll be fine – Kikyo's nothing if not capable of taking care of herself," the young man assured her. "She probably isn't even hungry, being in that store. Why, you need something to eat?"

"I'm thinking it'd be preferable to starving to death," Deirdra admitted, grabbing her hat again with a growl of irritation as the wind almost tore it from her. "Bloody hat," she muttered, clamping it down firmly. "And I can't stand this wind!" she complained, shooting a glare at her bodyguard as he tried not to laugh. "And it's not funny, Bankotsu, so ye better stop that!" she informed him primly, narrowing her eyes even more as he choked.

"Sorry," he managed, clearing his throat loudly as she paused before heading down the wharf, and a perplexed crossed his face before he trotted alongside her. "Hey, this is where all the sailors go," he told her, and she looked at him calmly.

"And yer point?"

"It's…not…"

"A place for a lady?" she finished, and he nodded in embarrassment. "Well, that's being a good thing, as I'm no lady. Come on, Bankotsu, I'm hungry. And Sesshomaru showed me an excellent place down this way before. I'm thinking there'll be no trouble, with a man like yerself about."

"Yeah," he admitted with a self-satisfied grin, before realizing she had tricked him into agreeing. "Hey!" he protested, and she laughed easily.

"Come now, Bankotsu, yer being stubborn," she informed him, continuing to walk. "And why did yer sister call ye Midget earlier?" she asked curiously, and he turned red before grunting.

"I used to be pretty short – shorter than her," he sighed. "I got a growth spurt not long ago, thank goodness." He grinned in relief, and Deirdra peered up at the young man, who was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru, and still much taller than her slender frame that barely broke five feet.

"At least yer not short now," she commented, looking around in aggravation. "Oh, where is that bloody inn? I know I saw it…ah, there it's being!" she exclaimed, pointing in relief. "Here we are."

* * *

'I'm gonna have to thank Sesshomaru next time I see him," Bankotsu said grudgingly as they left almost an hour later. "That was pretty tasty, for a wharf place."

"Almost as good as Myoga's, it is," she agreed in satisfaction, in a much better mood now that her stomach was full and the wind had died down some. The clouds hung heavy in the sky, though, and the calm wind worried her slightly.

"Let's go see what Kikyo is doing," he suggested. "She's probably almost finishing up, if we're lucky."

"Does she really take so long?" Deirdra asked in surprise, and he nodded.

"Yep. She loves doing it – and her quilts sell real well at the store," he told her, and she nodded in understanding.

"It must be nice, to have a source of income so secure," she said, a bit wistfully, and he eyed her.

"Don't you have a trust or something? I know most families provide for their children like that," Bankotsu began, but she shook her head slowly.

"I do, but once I'm married, all power goes to my husband," she said bitterly. "As I told yer sister this morning, draining the trust is my best plan right now."

"Ah," he nodded, unsure what to say as they wandered the street. They continued in silence the rest of the way to the shop, pausing only when thunder rumbled threateningly in the distance, causing them to quicken their paces.

"Ah, Kikyo, there ye are!" Deirdra greeted her cheerfully, spotting the woman exiting the shop with several bags in her arms.

"Bankotsu, good," Kikyo nodded, abruptly thrusting the packages into her brother's surprised arms before turning to Deirdra. "I trust you were able to find what you needed?"

"Aye," the young woman assured her cheerfully, "We also stopped for lunch. And ye?"

"I'll eat something once we return to the house," she said absently, glancing at the skies. "We should hurry, before it begins to rain. Luckily, I had that woman seal the fabric up well, so there's no chance of them being ruined by rain."

"And that's a good thing!" Deirdra agreed, smiling brightly. Both siblings knew that her joviality was forced, but neither chose that time as the best to comment on it. Shouldering his burdens with much grumbling and muttered complaining, Bankotsu stalked after the two women as they headed down the road to where the house was, but let out a swear when lightening flashed, followed by a deafening crack of lightening.

"_Bankotsu_!" Kikyo yelled, whirling around to glare at her brother, apparently more concerned about his mouth than the weather. Before he could utter any protest, another crack interrupted them both, and Deirdra grabbed their arms with a nervous smile, unsure at the wisdom of getting between them.

"This is most likely being the last big storm of the fall, I'm thinking," she informed them, waiting for the rain to begin. "We should be getting back before we all become soaked."

"Of course," Kikyo agreed calmly, turning away again and begin to head down the street with determined strides. Deirdra quickly moved to chase after her, with Bankotsu rushing after the two of them with some more mumbling. They hadn't taken more than ten steps when the rain unleashed in a pouring sheet, and they were soaked in seconds.

"Well, and this is ridiculous," Deirdra sighed, her hat limp on her head.

"Hmph," the woman snorted, apparently not going to be beaten by something as insignificant as rainstorm. "Let's go, you two, before we get even wetter."

"Yes, ma'm," Deirdra agreed meekly, wanting to take refuge in a store and wait the storm out, but not going to argue with the woman.

"You okay?" Bankotsu checked, keeping pace with the young woman's pace.

"Aye, I'm fine," she nodded, but didn't look too happy. "Just a bit wet, is all."

"A _bit_?" he repeated, before shaking his head in disbelief. "Glad you can look at it this way. Oh well. The quicker we walk, the quicker we can dry off."

* * *

"I can't believe you, Miss Deirdra!" Myoga scolded, meeting them with Hiten, both carrying thick towels. "To be walking in such weather! You're completely soaked – you'll be lucky if you don't catch your death of cold!"

"I never get colds, Myoga," Deirdra replied calmly, taking a towel from Hiten with a grateful wink. "Thanks, Hiten," she added, tuning out the cook's scolding as she tossed her hat on the floor and unpinning her hair, trying to rub the towel on it to stop it from dripping.

"Ugh," Bankotsu grumbled, lowering the packages on the floor, knowing his sister would kill him if he dropped them, and shook like a wet dog. "I feel wetter than when I go swimming!" he complained, rubbing a towel on his face.

"Stop whining, Bankotsu," Kikyo said calmly. The woman somehow still appeared to be regal, despite a puddle forming underneath her.

"I'm going to change and dry off," Deirdra said, still working on her hair as she headed for the stairs. "I'll be coming down in a bit, Myoga, so have something hot for us to be eating!" she added, and he smirked at her.

"I already have the stove warming, Miss Deirdra," he informed her, and she smiled down at him happily.

"And I knew I could be counting on you, Myoga," she praised him, before skipping up the stairs and disappearing into her room.

"I'm changing too," the bodyguard grunted, disliking his wet clothes clinging to him. "Aren't you, sis?"

"Of course I am," she said coolly, giving him such a look that he winced and ran up the stairs, grateful to have a room to hide in.

* * *

Well? Please review!


End file.
